


不在常理间

by guisu



Category: Grantchester
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	不在常理间

　　感情和理智往往是截然不同的两条道路，通常明白“应该怎样去做”并不代表心底真正的向往，甚至在情绪冲动之际说出不恰当的话或不适宜的举止……用指腹在杯口轻轻地来回摩擦，Sidney Chambers表情凝重、眉头微锁，似乎思绪早不在这间小小的酒吧里。

　　“嘿，Sidney。”端着酒杯回到座位的探长用探究的目光上下打量他的朋友，当意识到对方还未回过神来，他好笑地将手摆在Sidney眼前左右晃动，“嘿！”

　　“什么？”像被吓了一跳，格兰切斯特的年轻牧师睁大眼睛望向他。

　　“那个姑娘？”

　　“什么？”

　　“那个订婚的姑娘。”

　　“不是。”似乎清楚Geordie的言下之意，在不假思索地一口否认的同时，Sidney Chambers掩饰性地拿起杯子喝了口威士忌——事实上他都没搞明白自己在想什么，他应该好好理清与Amanda的关系，那是妹妹的同学、他难得的好友，或许仅此而已抑或又不仅限于此。如若更进一步设想，按常理他不该在一段关系不明不白的时候还和另一位优秀的女士来往，这类行为仿佛是借机逃避早该好好去决断的事情，仅仅为了让一切看上去都在恰如其分的位置上。

　　但不可否认他的确极力在维持种种微妙的平衡，如果放任平静的假象被撕开，连他都说不清楚的恐惧感将呼之欲出，那即不关乎Amanda也和远在德国的Hildegard没有太深切的关系，而是某些在心底只在自己知道的蠢蠢欲动……  
　　

　　“难道是那个德国人？”

　　“和Hildegard没关系。”

　　“哦，Hildegard～？！” Geordie Keating别有深意地扯起嘴角，在问句的最后微微拖长语调，“所以你们还在写信？”

　　“只是偶尔。”烦躁地撇了对方一眼，Sidney并不喜欢Geordie提及这类话题，讽刺地是这正和他不为人知的妄想有关，完全有违他的职责、他理应的立场，以及从前未曾设想过的生活轨迹。他伸手拿过桌上的报纸，翻开中间几张：“都没案子可以烦你吗？”

　　“我认为你该庆幸最近都很太平。”

　　“为格兰切斯特的安宁。”Sidney Chambers举起杯子。

　　Geordie好笑地盯着他也举起手里的酒杯：“为格兰切斯特的安宁。”  
　　

　　“Dickens又咬烂一块Maguire太太的抹布，”看着报纸的Sidney 随口提起近日家里的纷争，“她威胁要把它丢出去。”

　　“然后？”

　　“Leonard夹在中间调解，还被Dickens咬了裤脚。”

　　“可怜的家伙。你还要再来一杯吗？”

　　还没来得及回答就听见倒酒的声响，Sidney抬起头正巧撞上Geordie的目光，对方手里拿着酒瓶冲着他露出轻松的微笑，不知为何映在窗格照进的阳光下让年轻的牧师感觉特别温暖。于是不由自主地，他也嘴角上扬地笑起来：“你不觉得我们喝得有点多？”

　　“胡扯，才这么两杯。”不以为然地挥了一下左手，Geordie Keating放下酒瓶将手搁到玻璃杯上，随着拿起酒杯的动作，Sidney的目光落在对方抵在杯底的小指上，然后就是容器里轻轻晃动的液体，视线像是被定格似得胶着在这个画面上，他看着他的朋友吞下一大口威士忌，酒渍在唇间折射出光泽，之后则是随着吞咽上下移动的喉结……瞬间像是做了不该做的事情，Sidney Chambers暗自猛吸一口气。

　　丝毫没有察觉到他的异常，将酒杯放回桌面的探长只是顺应先前的话题：“Maguire太太没冲你抱怨？”

　　“啊？啊，她命令我把Dickens抓去洗澡后的确冲我抱怨了很久，主要怪我和Dickens把地上弄得满是水。”

　　“‘搞毛呢？！’”

　　“没错，‘搞毛呢？！’”听到Geordie装模作样地模仿Maguire太太的口吻，Sidney不禁也重复了一遍，随后他们相视笑起来。记得曾经他和Amanda也喜欢开这样的玩笑，但和现在又有些许不同，不断在内心警示自己的男人不自然地收起笑容，Sidney脑海里浮现出有关于符合常理的“应该”和“不应该”。

　　就如同他和Keating探长一起侦查线索、一起喝两杯，有时厮杀几盘双陆棋，甚至聊聊警局或教堂里的故事，所有的这一切有关于他们“应该”是朋友，也可以称之为搭档，但不绝不是、不应该是——Sidney侧过脸假装望向窗外，他们俩并没有坐在平日经常待的那个老位置，由于比赛生意意外兴隆的酒吧今天只剩下角落，映着玻璃窗的折射他可以看到从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒的Geordie。

　　“你带打火机吗？我的拉在警局抽屉里了。”Geordie边问边将手里的烟倒置在桌子上轻敲几下。Sidney回过头默默从口袋里摸出打火机，翻开金属盖用拇指滑过齿轮，“啪”地一声轻响一簇火苗冒起来，他的探长凑过身子就着牧师的手点燃了叼着的香烟，注视着近在咫尺的男人，Sidney Chambers的脑内里有什么在叫嚣。  
　　

　　“该死的……”

　　回过神时他能感觉到烟味在自己嘴里蔓延，面前的Geordie还抬着右手、正狠狠地瞪着自己，Sidney显然注意到原本对方嘴里含着的烟此刻却夹在他的食指与中指之间。轻轻地咬着滤嘴，年轻的男人忽然有种解脱的痛快感，他慢慢露出真诚的笑容、热切且坚定地看向对方，在他眼中所表露的情绪将探长再度冒出的“该死”直接堵了回去。

　　对此格兰切斯特的督察有些困惑地眯起眼睛，他向后靠回椅背上微微仰起下巴，盯着不为所动的Sidney Chambers，任由他再次深深地吸了口属于自己的烟。

　　透过对方吐出的烟雾，年长的男人若有所思地观察着他的朋友，从Sidney手上要命的烟到他透着温和气息的眼眉间。他们谁也没有开口，直到Geordie抬起右手向前指了几下试图有所表达，但最终也仅仅挑起眉头从齿缝间逼出一句：“老狐狸。”

　　“Geordie。”念出名字的声音听上去带有叹息的调子，Sidney无奈地伸出手将烟递回给对方。一时间地鲁莽迅速地消耗他的勇气，万幸在被羞愧吞噬之前，Geordie Keating还是从他手里接了过去，只是……  
　　

　　“老狐狸。”

　　已然恢复常态的Keating探长在上下打量他之后又咕哝了一句。

—END—


End file.
